Why does High School Have to be a Roller Coaster
by Tinkabadink
Summary: Two sisters from New York, get enrolled in Ouran Academy. Both hear of the Host Club and have different reactions. Follow their highschool days with the host club, the friends they make along the way and all the annoying drama. OC/Mori/OC Hunny/OC Hika/OC/OC Kaoru/OC Kyoya/OC Tama/Haru Rated T cause I'm paranoid about everything. "Cheese and Sprinkles!"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**  
**Me: Sadly I do not own OHSHC, but I do own Kalinda and Chandra.**  
**Kalinda: You don't own me. I'm my very own personal person!**  
**Chandra: She means that she created us.**  
**Me: Thank you Chandra. Now on with the show.**  
**Kalinda: Yayy, I love my cute outfits!**

* * *

**Kalinda's POV-**

Father and Mother sat primly on the couch in front of us. They had needed to tell us something "vitally" important, according to the servant they had sent to fetch my sister and I. It wasn't very often they asked to speak with Chandra and I, so I suppose you could call them asking to see us a real treat. If you count being told that you were moving away from your home in West Valley, New York to a place in Japan in less than a day a treat.  
As usual I was the one that began throwing a temper tantrum over leaving my friends, school, and the country behind. Chandra just sat there quietly, letting everything sink. Now would be a great time for one of your unexpected moments of speech! I shouted to her in my head, hoping it would reach her through our sister telepathy.

"You could have at least given us a week notice, instead of three hours. A week would have given Kalinda's friends enough time to senselessly through a big, schmancy going away party." Chandra's soft, low voice had an unusual coldness added to it. I froze, a little angry about her party comment and a little happy that she spoke up. Father and Mother, however, were unfazed.

"Your father and I thought that if we left quickly it wouldn't be as hard and painful to say goodbye." Mother said. I rolled my eyes, because that was obviously not the real reason.

"This matter is not up for discussion. You will be packed and ready to leave in two hours." Our father is so emotionless. And infuriating. I stormed out of the parlor, and ran upstairs making sure I stomped all the way. Yes, I know. I'm 15 and very childish.

* * *

**Two Hours Later**

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE LEAVING?!" I held the phone away from my ear. I could quite easily picture my two best friends, Tasie and J.T., crying and saying how much they were going to miss me and asking when I'm going to leave.

"WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO LEAVE?!", they both shouted through the phone. Right on que.

"I'm leaving in twenty minutes." I tried to keep my voice from cracking.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!"

"My parents just told me and Chandra about two hours ago. We have to go to Japan."

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO WITHOUT YOU! YOUR THE QUEEN BEE!"

"I know! I know! Now stop trying to make me weep. It'll ruin my make-up!"

"WE'RE SORRY!"

"You two have to do me a favor. Okay?"

"OKAY!"

"Rule the school, for me."

"WE WILL!"

"I have to go now, the plane's about to take off. I'll miss you guys. Make sure you call and text me, okay?"

"WE WILL! BYE!"

Awesome, now my eyes will be all red and puffy when I get to Japan.

**A/N**  
**Yeah this chapter's kinda boring I know but I promise it gets better. Thanks yea for reading**  
**-Rhea**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Kalinda: Heyyy, Audience. Rhea's sick, so I'm going to do the introduction. And everything else that goes along with that. Rhea does not own OHSHC and she does not own me or my quiet sister Chandra. She only created my sister and I. We are a figment of her imagination made into reality for your enjoyment and pleasure.**

**Chandra: Stop talking and start the story.**

**Kalinda: Yes, sorry to all who read this. Please be quiet, please turn of your cell phones and wait to go to the restroom until the last note of the symphony. Hehe that's what all the conductor's at my concerts say to the audience. On with the show!**

* * *

**Chandra's POV-**

I'm not sure anyone knows how hard it is to read a very complicated book and have to hear a girl crying and whining about having to move to another country. I will tell you. It is very, very hard. As much as I love my younger sister, she can be very annoying and emotional. I don't think I have ever been more happy to get of a plane. (I'm always happy to be off an airplane) Mother and Father left before and so they were already at the airport, waiting to take me and Kali home to our new estate. The tension that consumed the limo was almost unbearable. Finally we arrived at the estate.

The mansion that we would now live in was huge. I knew I would love it. All the quiet rooms to read in and to practice my martial arts in. I think we could say that I was in Heaven. I don't think I mentioned that there was a huge in-ground pool that, again, I would be able to practice in. I didn't describe my room either, did I.

It is huge almost twice the size of my room back in West Valley. It had dark purple walls, large floor-to-ceiling windows that overlooked the garden, and all the furniture was snow white. The entire left wall was a huge bookshelf that was entirely filled. There was a door in the middle of the bookshelf. It lead to a huge bathroom. On the right wall there was a large flat screen TV with a large couch residing in front of it, and a little black cabinet that held a ton of retro movies. My bed was in between two doors. One that lead to the hallway and one that opened up to a large walk in closet. Honestly i was very indifferent to the closet, but I still loved it. I'll admit it, I loved the new place.

Kalinda however was determined to dislike the place. She was nasty to all our servants, which was very unlike her. Besides that she didn't show any emotion. She didn't even show a trace of happiness when she saw her room.

Just like my room it was about twice the size of her room back in West Valley, and there were large floor-to-ceiling windows. But that's where the likeness stopped. Her walls were a peach color, all her furniture were different shades of light purple, and her floor was covered with a fuzzy baby blue carpet. Her room looked like a sunset. In the far right corner stood a grand piano and next to it sat an array of instruments. Viola, Violin, Cello, Flute, Saxophone, Trumpet, and a Trombone. Everything that she knew how to play. Opposite all that was a tiny art center. A medium sized easel was set up and equipped with paints and oils. Next to that was a premium sewing machine, a dress model, and stacks of sewing material. A door not too far away from the art center lead to a bathroom. It wasn't as large as mine but there was more storage space probably for all her make-up and hair stuff. Her bed sat between two doors. One leading to the hallway and one leading to a gigantic closet.

I think I've seen and described plenty of the house.

A young maid came and said that Kalinda and I had a meeting to attend to. It was nothing very important. We just had to meet the chairman of our new school. Our parents had enrolled us into Ouran Academy. A privet school for very, very wealthy kids.

* * *

Soon Kalinda and I were dropped off and were standing in front a very fancy academy. "Now, Cha, you are going to need to behave here. We need to make a good impression." I gave her a look saying, _Seriously what about your behavior_. "Good point. All right, I'll behave." Kalinda said. A man was waiting just inside by the door. "You are the Misses Chandra and Kalinda Ortiz." We both nodded at the same time. "I am the school's chairman, Mr. Suoh. Now princesses, let's discuss some things in my office."

We were seated in front of Mr. Suoh's desk. He talked about school rules and guidelines, punishments, class responsibilities, school lunches, and clubs. Finally he talked about our school uniforms. "Your parents sent your measurements and we have two of the uniforms ready for you." He waved over the secretary. Ms. Honda brought two yellow monstrosities over. "Oh how cute. I love these." Kalinda smiled. Then she asked for my opinion of the uniforms. Now if any normal person had seen these dresses they would probably be asking, "What the hell is with the banana colored balloon?" Like I said normal. And, thankfully I'm normal. I think Kali expected me to shrug my shoulders, go along with the uniforms, and wear them to school. Uh-uh.

"There is no way I can wear that balloon. I'm sorry, but I can't. Is there anyway I can wear a boys uniform instead?"

Everyone in the large office was kind of shocked at what I said. I don't think anyone's ever objected to the balloons before. Mr. Suoh, cleared his throat and said, "That is a very unusual request, but I suppose it can be done. Ms. Honda, please find a boys uniform that will fit Miss Ortiz." The secretary walked out of the office to find a boys uniform. "Now, uh, that the uniforms ar taken care of, I need to give you your schedules. Miss Kalinda, you'll be in class 1-A and Miss Chandra class 3-A. I hope you enjoy your classes tomorrow and for the rest of this school year." Mr. Suoh escorted Kali and me out of his office. Ms. Honda was standing next the door, holding a boys uniform. "I believe, Miss Ortiz, that you will have permission to have it fitted so that it's more feminine. Also, make sure you don't get caught in the halls. Classes are about to be let out." She gave me a smile and my uniform.

We headed home soon, after meeting the Chairman, surviving a flood of students leaving the school, and finding our car and driver.

* * *

**A/N**

**Kalinda: I guess I'm doing the ending to. I can't believe Cha said those cute dresses looked like balloons. I can't believe she embarassed me like that, in front of the chairman. Well it could have been worse. Tomorrow we start our first day of school. We just got to Japan and we don't even get a rest -HUFF-**

**Chandra: Thanks for reading, Rhea would like some Reviews. And those dresses were terrible.**


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

**Chapter 3**

**A/N**

**Heys peoples,**  
**Sorry I haven't posted, in what a week? I just started school. I decided to be stupid and be very intelligent. Now I am taking a high school math class and honors advance lit. and english. Yay for me! I get to have ten times as much homework as the average 8th grader. -Please note the sarcasm- Plus I had two deaths in the family and last week I was sick. I think my school year has had a great kick-off. Right? Well there is someone out there who is laughing. There always is. Anyway I'm splitting chapter 3 into two parts, because I can't think of anything for Chandra's POV. I can't get past, ". . . there was a blonde muncking standing very, very close to me. Ideas would be perfect. Now enjoy.**  
**P.S. I hope Kalinda and Chandra were good "hostesses"!**

* * *

**Kalindas POV-**

I stood in my closet, in front of my full length mirror, admiring myself. The yellow dress looked great on my small thin frame. My straight, shoulder length hair stood out against my pale skin and the yellow dress. It's orangeish-redish with subtle gold high lights. Yes it's all natural. My bright aqua eyes stood out too and the dark green eyeliner accented that. I also had to wear Mary Janes. They were a little uncomfortable, but they looked great.

I heard a someone banging on my bedroom door. I know it's Chandra. She wants me to stop primping and to hurry up. She can't be late. It's bad for school and academics. Or something like that. I ran out of my closet and grabbed my brown Prada Messenger Bag. I opened my door just as Cha was going to knock again. "What were you going to do? Knock down the door if I didn't hurry up." My sister just shrugged her shoulders. "Come on let's go. Can't be late." I said imitating Cha's voice. She rolled her eyes and started to walk away. "Hey, by the way. You look great." "Thanks." That's all she says when I pay her a rare compliment. Thanks.

But, she really did look good, I wasn't lying. Last night she had me fit the uniform's jacket to her. It didn't look good on the hanger, but it did on her. The blue jacket now accented her curves. Under the jacket she had a plain white blouse. The dark slacks that she wore helped show how long her legs are, but it also accented how tall she was. Her long, curly, black hair was left down and swung back and forth. By the end of the day it will probably be in a ponytail. She wore a pair of black low heels. She hated heels but she hated glitzy ballet flats even more. She didn't wear any makeup. She didn't need any. Soft, tan skin, thick eyelashes, and naturally pink lips, that's what she had.  
I stopped examining how she looked and sped up the pace. I jumped into our car, right before it drove off.

* * *

**At School**

Chandra walked me to my homeroom. After making sure I had a seat and everything was okay, she left to go to her own class. She's quiet, but very protective.

"Who are you?" Two mischievous sounding voices asked on either side of me. The owners to the voices walked in front of me and asked again. "I'm Kalinda Ortiz. It's my first day here." The two boys took in my appearance and I took in theirs. They had to be twins. That's the only reason they could be in the same grade and look so much alike. They were definitely cute. They looked as mischievous as their voices sounded. They both had ginger hair, brown-gold eyes, sneaky grins, and they were tall. Taller than me anyway. "I'm Hikaru Hitachiin. . ." the one on the right said. ". . .and I'm Kaoru Hitachiin." the one on the left said. "And, this is Haruhi Fujioka." They both said at the same time, while producing a girl with short brown hair, dressed in a boys uniform. "Hello, nice to meet you, Miss Ortiz." Haruhi said to me. I smiled a kind, friendly smile, and said how nice it was to meet them too. All three looked like they wanted to continue past the formal greetings, but the teacher came in and asked everyone to take their seats.

"Class, we have a new student attending Ouran Academy. Class, this is Kalinda Ortiz. Kalinda please stand." I stood and smiled at my many classmates. A few girls smiled back and many of the boys did too. The teacher continued speaking. "Now, before we start our lessons would anyone like to ask Kalinda any questions?" At first no one raised their hands, but eventually a girl wearing glasses did. "Yes, Fukuta Umako?" And, so the questions started and I was put on display for the first few minutes of class. Speaking in front of my peers is just like being on stage during a production of an opera or play. I just kept speaking confidently, hoping that I wouldn't forget my lines. Eventually the teacher had enough of the questions and my simple answers. I was allowed to sit back down and pay attention to the lesson. When I sat down I noticed a note on my desk.

Kalinda,  
You should come by Music Room #3 after school today. You should bring your sister along as well.  
-K

* * *

**A/N**

**This girl thanks ya'll for reading and hopes you stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**-Rhea**


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

**I feel like a total jerk for not putting up any new chapters. I'm not gonna make excuses either because there are no such things as excuses.**

**Anyway I'm at the library and this is kind of a spur of the moment chapter. Plus it was written in 45 minutes. Please excuse my spelling and grammar. Sadly I do not own OHSHC characters but I do own Kalinda and Chandra.**

**Kalinda: How many times do we have to go through this. Do I have to resort to cheese?**

**Me: No please not CHEESE!**

**Chandra: Part 2 of chapter 3.**

* * *

**Chandra's POV**

As soon as I walked out of the room three boys started chatting with Kalinda. She always was the little charmer. I do have to admit when those two twins wrapped themselves around her, I could have walked right back into that room and teach them how to treat a "lady". But, I didn't. That would bring attention to me and a bad rep. Yes, even I somewhat worry about what other people think. For the "sake" of my parents, only for their "sake". If you cannot not detect any sarcasm I suggest you go see a doctor.

My classroom was as far away from Kalinda's as possible. Class 3-A. When I walked through those peach colored doors all the noise stopped. Ignoring everyone I walked to last seat in the row by the window and pulled out _War and Peace_. Before I could read a single sentence though a little blonde munchkin waltzed out of the Land of Oz and into my personal space.

"Hi, you must be new. My name's Mitsukuni Haninazuka. You can call me Honey. What's your name?"

" Chandra Ortiz." I tried to note a bit of hostility but the kid was oblivious.

"This is Usa-chan. Do you want to hold him?" This kid, Honey, pushed a stuffed rabbit into my face. I pushed it back and told him no thanks. He looked sad and pulled the bust puppy dog face I had ever seen. "You don't like Usa-chan."

"No it's not that, I was just trying too . . ." But, my words were lost. I felt myself reach down, take Usa-chan, and tell Honey that I loved Usa-chan and would love to hold him. _What's wrong with me? I am never taken down by puppy faces. Not even ones plastered to a cute kid's face. _That just brings another thought to my mind. What was a kid doing in a high school _senior _class, unless he was some kind of freaky genius?

"Takashi, over here."

Honey's sentence snapped me out the zombie like trance I was in. The man Honey called over, Takashi sped over and handed Honey something. It looked like strawberry cake.

"Takashi, this is Chandra Ortiz. She's new here. Chandra this is Takashi Morinazuka. Everyone calls him Mori." I nodded my head hello, and Takashi did the same. I could feel a blush rising in my cheeks. I looked down. _Really what is wrong with me? First I fall prey to a kid's cute face now I'm blushing because I was introduced to another person. Come on! _I kept screaming at myself quietly in my mind and wanted to kick myself. Sure Mori was tall. Taller than me, thank goodness. He also had deep dark onyx eyes. And, a small smile that seems like it was hardly ever used. But, really I have never gone all girly before. I should probably start locking myself down in the gym and spend less time with Kalinda. I was so busy thinking petty things to myself that I didn't hear Honey ask me something.

"Sorry?" Honey just smiled and said that he had asked me if I was going to visit a host club.

"She should come see us and eat cake. Right, Takashi?" Mori just inclined his head and muttered, "Yeah." A man of few words too. _Just listen to me! Grrr!_

Again I was so focused on my thoughts that I didn't see my teacher come in and start taking attendance.

"Miss Ortiz, are you really that eager to introduce yourself?" Mr. Fua asked me.

"No, Sensei. I'm sorry." I could hear a bunch of girls laughing at my humiliation. Slowly I sank into my chair, face red, and my day of two a semi-terrible start.

* * *

**Hope You enjoyed!  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Hey thanks for reading and posting any OCs for me to use. I've finally decided on who I'm going to use, so I'll incorporate the other characters soon. Now for the disclaimer:**

**I do not own OHSHC if I did I'd be a hell of a lot richer.**

* * *

**Kalinda's POV**

**After School**

Dear God, where is Chandra. She was not in her classroom. Odd. She was not in the library. Odder. She wasn't waiting for me outside of my classroom. Oddest. Now I'm gallivanting about this entire school looking for her. I told her I didn't want to be late to this Host Club? I told her that all the girls were gossiping about this king, Tamaki Suoh, and all the other supposed cuties that entertain the wealthy, butt-lazy girls at this school. I told her that I wanted to make an impression. I told her I already met three of the hosts, Hikaru and Karou Hitachiin, and Haruhi Fujioka, and that they were wonderful. When I find her I will kill her!

* * *

**Chandra's POV**

As soon as the bell let out I had sprinted from my class and down random halls. I know that Kalinda wanted to meet me and go to a Host Club? that all the girls gossip and go ape-crazy about. A Host Club? What kind of sick, gay school is this. If my Mimi knew I was going to a school where young guys hang around young ladies all day and "entertain" them, he'd have a heart attack! But, I keep these thoughts to my head. I don't need anymore death glares. I had enough from all girls in my class after to talking to The Munchkin and The Living Statue. Yeah they're not creative names, but what the heck.

I stopped by one of the many ceiling-to-floor windows. Through the sparkling, clearness I could see a group of boys and a minimal amount of girls going through karate exercises. Now that is something I want to do. Practice karate and never go near a host club ever. That sounds absolutely peachy perfect.

While gazing at the club below me, a redheaded girl tackled me to the ground going on about how she had been looking for me for ages and that we were going to be late.

* * *

**No One's POV**

Business was as usual. Not one girl attending the Host Club could help but swoon over the idiot king. Kyoya kept his nose in his little black book calculating everything that was happening in the exotically decorated room. The twins were "harassing" Harhui and Tamaki kept trying to "protect Daddy's little girl from those doppelgangers". Hunny was riding around on top of Mori's shoulders eating cake and being cute. It was norm.

An hour or two later, the club closed and a meeting to plan a few events and talk about anything remotely interesting ensued.

"We're bored." The twins stated in unison. Everyone else in the room sighed for there was nothing they could do and there was nothing relatively interesting. Haruhi was doing her homework in one corner. Kyoya still calculating but this time it dealt with ways to increase the Host Club's profit and not what the regular visitors preferred. Tamaki was off in his little Suoh Theater watching him and his darling daughter walk along a beach together. Hunny was taking his nap with Usa-chan and Mori was watching over him.

"I bet it would have been a lot of fun to mess with that new girl, Kalinda, today."

"It's always fun to have a new toy, Hikaru. Haruhi's not as much fun to play with anymore." Tamaki snapped out of his imagination after hearing that comment.

"Don't talk about my Haruhi like that, you perverts! Or any other lady for that matter!"

"Your Haruhi?" (Hikaru)

"Never knew you liked her like that, Boss." (Kaoru)

And so began a little game of cat and mouse. Tamaki chasing the devilish twins around the room, falling into traps set by the twins.

"You already knew about, Kalinda. Right, Kyoya-senpai?"

"Of course Haruhi, as of now I know everything down to her blood type."

"Only down to her blood type, that's terrible. Is there not more to know."

"Of course there's more to know. How can the Host Club suit her needs and have her become a regular client if we don't find out her preferences. From what I pulled she switches her likes and dislikes regularly."

Tamaki dragged himself over to where Kyoya and Haruhi were talking, complaining and whining to "Mommy" all the way.

"Mommy, those evil twins won't stop . . ." Tamaki collapsed gasping for air. About forty laps around a room can do that to you. Kyoya just sniffed mumbling how there was nothing he could do. As long as they didn't break anything or in anyway lose valuables (the non-existent customers of the moment) he didn't care what they did.

"But Mommy-" Tamaki was cut off because of two people storming through the Host Club's doors.

"We're closed now, you'll have to come back tomorrow," was Kyoya's immediate response to the two girls now in the room.

"Now, now Kyoya. It's obviously the princesses' first time here. We should let it slide so we can enjoy their radiating beauty." Tamaki said while lifting Kalinda's face to his. Chandra smacked the back of the king's head and snatched Kalinda back to her

"Ow! Mommy she hit me!" Tamaki ran back and hid behind Kyoya.

"Chandra! Be nice! It's your fault we're late and these . . . men are kind enough to let us stick around for their club meeting. If you hadn't run off instead of coming to get me at my classroom we would've been here with the rest of the girls . . . !"

Chandra stared off into the space above her sister's head. When Kali's rant had ended, Chandra looked down, "Are you done now?" An indignant look was glued to Kalinda's face. It didn't exactly suit her.

"Your face is going to get stuck that way and you'll be ugly forever." The Host's face could only be explained as shocked, but Kalinda just started laughing and a small smile formed on Chandra's face.

Hunny, now awake from his nap, jumped into Chandra's arms, "Cha-chan, you came to eat cake with me!"

"Yes, sorry I'm late. I was watching people make small mistakes in their karate technique."

"That's okay, Cha-chan, you're here now. Were you watching the Karate Club? Are you going to join? My brother's captain of the Karate Club? Here do you like strawberry cake? I love strawberry cake and strawberries!" Chandra just nodded her head adding a few "Really"s, "Mmhmm"s and "Maybe"s.

Kalinda sat next to Haruhi, silently watching Chandra interact with Hunny and Mori ( when he came over ) She only ever talked this much around Solmi and herself. "Jealous of all the attention your friend's getting?" Hikaru asked when he and Kaoru sat across from them.

"My sister hardly talks to anyone. So her getting into a somewhat one-sided conversation doesn't bother me." But, the truth was it did bother Kalinda. She was the one who was charming and social, artistic and full of flair. But, it only bothered her a bit.

"You don't look very alike . . . " (Hikaru)

". . . for sisters." (Kaoru)

"And you two look too much alike. Must suck when you get mixed up. Or are you used to it?"

Haruhi sucked in a bit of air at that comment, knowing full well how much it got too them. Hikaru and Kaoru ignored what she said, and started doing their little brotherly love (incest) act, but stopped when Kalinda started laughing saying how ridiculous they looked and that their act was very disturbing.

"Fine, just so you know, you look ridiculous when you through a tantrum!" (Kaoru)

"And, its disturbing that a fifteen year old would depend on her older sister to pick her up from her classroom." (Hikaru)

Kalinda's jaw tightened and she glanced over to Chandra hoping she would glance over and figure out that she wanted to go. No, Chandra was to in depth in a conversation about Karate, Kendo, and cake with Hunny and Mori. There would be no rescue anytime soon.

Recalling the things she heard just before she managed to drag Chandra into the the room, Kalinda shot back, "You know most girls don't like to be referred to as toys. Most are very sensitive to things like that. It would make you terrible gentlemen and you might lose very good business." The words "terrible gentlemen" reached Tamaki's ears, and "lose very good business" reached Kyoya's. This caused both hosts to rush over to Haruhi, Kaoru, Hikaru, and Kalinda.

"Are these shady twins being rude to my princess and daughter?" Tamaki asked in earnest. The twins just started joking around, but when Kyoya stalked over they got quiet.

"Is there a problem here?" It wasn't a questioned but a disguised demand. The smile on Kyoya's face sent chills down Kalinda's back and the flash of his glasses made her flinch.

"No. I was just telling the twins and Haruhi that my sister and I should get along home." Quickly Kalinda got up and snatched up Chandra's hand pulling her away from Hunny and Mori.

"But, Kali . . . "

"Come on we can't be late for supper."

After the two girls were out the door, Tamaki leaned into the twins asking them what they did to poor Princess Kalinda.

* * *

**In the car ride home**

"Are you okay, Kali?"

"In you words, peachy perfect."

"So no. What happened? What did those twins and that girl say to you?"

"One don't worry about it. Two Haruhi's not a . . . Oh she is. I wonder what happened to her that made her dress like a boy."

"Your off subject."

"Don't worry about it. And it was just those idiot twins." Chandra stayed silent planning what she was going to those bastards.

"Are we going back to the host club?"

"If you want to, but before you didn't want to, so why do you want you? I thought you were going do Karate or Kendo or whatever." Chandra just shrugged. "Hmm, okay maybe we'll go back."

* * *

**A/N**

**All done. Okay the usual hope you enjoyed and please review. I'll put up the next chapter when I think of what to write. this girl thx yall for reading**

**-Rhea**


	6. Chapter 5

**I do not own OHSHC and its characters. Enjoy next chapter.**

* * *

**Kalinda's POV**

Chandra left for school early. I hope she only went in to get some extra studying done and not to gun down a few twins before hunting season.

When we came home from the Host Club a few days ago, Cha looked like she was ready to boil over. It was perfectly normal for her to go straight to the gym to beat the stuffing out of at least two dozen practice dummies, but when you hear her mumbling "Hitachiins. . .bastards. . ." and " . . . gonna kill . . ." I think you should have a cause to be concerened about.

Walking up the grand staircase, I stared up at the ceiling. The large skylight letting in speckled pieces of early morning sunshine made tiny rainbows on the granite floor. That would be a beautiful painting. A bit of daisy yellow here and a bit of pearl pink there, the schematics were forming in my mind creating a perfect scene that broke into a million pieces when I felt myself land on the cold ground. A squeal and a waterfall of books coming to land next to and on me.

Letting out a sigh I was the first one to speak. "Sorry about that. We should probably both watch where we're walking."

"Yes, I'm sorry too." The girl bent down to pick up all the books that had been scattered. I knelt down beside her picking up one of the books and reading the title, my eyebrow rose in question. "The Iron King . . . ?"

"Oh . . . yeah . . . that's mine." Her green eyes darted to the floor in embarrassment.

"It doesn't exactly match any of the themes of your other books?" The novels that were piled up in her arms were things like _Jane Eyre, Dracula, _and _The Scarlet Letter_.

"No . . . well . . . it's really . . . " Surprising her I started laughing at the distress she was in.

"I don't care, it's a really good book. Good incorporation of Shakespeare and nowaday's technology." A smile erased the blush on the girl's face. I put my hand out to shake hers. "My name is Kalinda Ortiz. Class 1-A."

"I'm Midori Takahashi. Class 1-B."

"Oh. That's why I don't recognize you; you're in a different class." She nodded her head.

"Yeah, my parents' advertising industry is pretty big. Just not as wealthy as some in class A." We just shook hands for a little while and nodded our heads for no reason.

"You're here early right?"

"Yes, I usually come in to use the library in the morning. The other kids that go here don't crowd them like they do in the afternoon."

"You wouldn't happen to have seen my sister come in? She's really tall, dark tan and dark curly hair, dressed in the boys uniform. She might have been mumbling something about Hitachiins and looking around for the two twins or studying."

Midori looked thoughtful for a moment as she went through the few people she saw this morning in her mind. "Maybe. I did see someone head to your classroom, but that could have been the teacher."

"Thanks, anyway." Outside just beyond the gate, limos were starting to pull around, letting out more and more students. "I think we should head to our classes, people are starting to come." Midori nodded her head in agreement and continued her way down the staircase, while I worked my way up it. "Hey, Midori? Do want to eat lunch with me and my sister today?"

"Yeah, that would be fun. I'll see you in the cafe."

* * *

I found Chandra in my class talking to the twins, who had horrified looks on their faces. _Please, don't be threatening their existence. Don't do anything to give you a scary reputation. _

"Are you crazy?" Hikaru asked. Cha held her hands indicating that she might be a little off the deep end. When I walked up to my desk where Chandra was sitting, she turned around and gave me a happy grin.

"Hi, Kali. You're here on time. Me and these twins were just talking about you. Well I have to go to class now. Bye, boys." On her way out Cha shot daggers at the Hitachiins making them jump and scream a little.

"She's almost as scary a Nekozawa-san." Kaoru panted. Hikaru just nodded, too startled to say anything. I cleared my throat, ordering them to get of my desk.

Haruhi sat down in her seat and starred at Hikaru and Kaoru's white faces. "Did Nekozawa-senpai visit again?" The twins just shook their heads, glancing at me. Haruhi gave me a questioning look and I shrugged my shoulders. I know as much as she does if not a teensy bit more.

* * *

**All done I'll post the next chapter soon. I just realized how much everyone was nodding. Oh well. This girl thanks ya'll for reading. Please review. **

**Midori Takahashi belongs to: whoviansFTW**

**-Rhea**


End file.
